


Hold It

by Galaxy_Grrrl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Grrrl/pseuds/Galaxy_Grrrl
Summary: Jack plays a teasing game with Gabe. Doesn't end too well for Gabe but Jack definitely had his fun.





	Hold It

"C-Careful" Gabe groaned as Jack brushed his fingers over Gabe's very full bladder. Jack only gave a smirk in return. He put his hand over Gabe's bladder and pushed, making Gabe groan again and lock his hips together.

Jack removed his hand, he just got a brilliant idea. "Stay" Jack commanded Gabe as he stood up. He moved up the bed from where Gabe was and towards the headboard. Jack crouched down and opened the door that was closest to the headboard. He rummaged through his and Gabe's toys until he found what he was looking for, a smooth read rope. He grinned and stood up, moving until he was standing in front of Gabe.

"Stand up," Jack commanded once again, grabbing Gabe's arm to pull him up. Gabe hissed at the sudden movement, and before Gabe covered his crotch with his hand Jack saw a new wet spot on Gabe's jeans. He must have spurted when he was standing up. This little fact made Jack smirk.

Jack directed Gabe over to an office chair that they had for the only desk in their room. Jack turned the chair around so Gabe could sit down in it. But instead of letting the dark-haired male sit down at his own speed, Jack quite literally pushed Gabe into the chair. Gabe gasped in surprise and Jack immediately noticed the quickly spreading wet spot that Gabe was struggling to gain control of. Jack pushed himself up against Gabe's body, a hand landing on Gabe's soaked crotch. "Hold. It." Jack growled, squeezing and putting pressure on Gabe's crotch. The only reply that Jack got was the other male's heavy breathing. Jack looked down a couple of seconds later, smirking when he saw that the wet spot had stopped growing. "Good boy." Jack crooned in Gabe's ear as he got off of him and stood up.  
Jack wiped his now wet hand on his pants, reviewing the damage that Gabe had done to the best of his ability. Gabe had smashed his legs together and placed a hand in between his legs as soon as Jack had gotten off of him.

Jack picked up the rope that he had dropped. He could see Gabe eyeing the Rope suspiciously, which made Jack almost chuckle. Jack got to work, weaving and wrapping the rope around Gabe's thighs first. Spreading them apart and holding them captive to the chair. This would have been a lot easier with a dining chair. Jack moved to Gabe's left arm and tied it down to the armrest. Then he wrapped it around Gabe's stomach, and while he had the most recent loop around Gabe's bladder, he tugged tightly on the rope and relished in the groan Gabe gave him. Jack moved on from Gabe's stomach to his right arm, the final limb he had to tie up. He worked quickly, knowing that if he waited too long Gabe would lose control with no way to stop it. Finally, Jack finished and tied a knot to keep the rope in place. He crouched down in front of Gabe, fighting the urge to run his fingers along Gabe's bladder. Instead, he unbuttoned the one button and unzipped Gabe's jeans. He heard Gabe sigh in relief and thought that the other male was peeing for a second. But then Jack realized that Gabe's jeans were probably putting pressure on his bladder.

Jack fished out Gabe's cock from his boxers and grinned when a few dribbles immediately leaked out. Jack ran this thumb along Gabe's slit, the drop of urine that was forming there wetted his thumb. Gabe squirmed and a few drops that almost turned into a stream wetted Jack's thumb further, running down the side of his hand. Jack fought the urge to take that delicious looking cock into his mouth. Instead, Jack let go of Gabe's dick and let it lay there. Jack stood up and stood next to Gabe.

He titled Gabe's head back using the dark curls that laid on his head. Their eyes met and Jack snuck his free hand down to push on Gabe's bladder. Jack watched as the other male's face screwed up and his hips tried to buck up but was stopped by the rope. With no way to hold it, a few spurted of urine escaped from Gabe's exposed cock and leaked onto the floor. Jack sucked in a noise as the buldge in his own pants made itself known. Jack licked his lips as he put more pressure onto Gabe's bladder, causing a weak stream to start up. Gabe panted and his legs shook as he struggled to get his bladder under control, but he couldn't. He whimpered as his stream grew stronger. Then all a sudden his eyes snapped open as his bladder started to release full force. Gabe desperately fought against the rope as he was loudly pissing onto the carpet. Jack, on the other hand, was almost stunned. He wasn't expecting Gabe to lose control that quickly. He was forcefully ripped away from being stunned as he came out of the blue into his pants. He loudly moaned and he closed his eyes, his knees buckling.

Gabe had finally accepted the fact that he wasn't going to gain control again. But then he realized the fact that the carpet was getting soaked. "J-Jack. JACK." Gabe tried to get Jack's attention as quickly as he could, but it still took more than a couple seconds for Jack to come down from his high. Jack luckily finally snapped out of his daze and paid attention to Gabe. "The towel!" Gabe quickly said, which made Jack look down and realize how much of a mess Gabe was making.

"Shit," Jack said as he rushed over to the bed where a towel was laying and snatched it. He quickly went back to Gabe as he folded the towel up, and guided the tip of Gabe's still spurting and pissing cock into the folds. Gabe couldn't do anything then shudder and lowly moan a couple of times as he continued to pee into the towel. But unfortunately the towel couldn't hold anymore and piss began to splatter onto the floor, through the towel, once again. "Damn Gabe." Jack gently chuckled, to which Gabe just huffed in reply.

But finally, Gabe's stream died down a couple of minutes later. Jack knew it finally stopped when only a few drips were coming off of the towel and when Gabe shivered. jack threw the towel into the laundry bin they kept near the door and then begun to untie Gabe. Once he was untied Gabe stood up and stretched, his limbs aching from being in the same position for so long.

Jack kissed him once he was done, and Gabe returned the kiss. Gabe rested his hands on Jack's shoulders and Jack placed his hands on Gabe's waist. Jack broke the kiss and laid his forehead against Gabe's. grinning. "Join me in the shower?" Gabe offered to the blonde which Jack agreed to. The said blonde grabbed Gabe's still exposed cock and gave it a tug before adding on "and I believe you at least deserve cum once as well" Jack grinned as Gabe sucked in a breath. Gabe was quick to grab Jack's free hand and pull him into the bathroom. Jack could already tell this was going to be a long but wonderful night.

**Author's Note:**

> This took 3+ hours and it doesn't even look that long. It looks longer on paper than anything else. Ouch.


End file.
